As devices other than traditional telephones come into more frequent use for calls, e.g., voice or video calls, users have more options with respect to which device is utilized for making and receiving calls. For example, in addition to mobile/cellular phones and smart phones, other devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and tablets are now being utilized for calls because these devices support call functionality, typically via a voice over IP (VoIP) mechanism that routes call data through the Internet.
Some services permit a user to predetermine which device is to be used for calls. For example, a service exists that automatically forwards phone calls, e.g., from a desk phone to a mobile phone. Thus, a user might choose to have his or her mobile device ring if a phone call is directed to his or her desk. Similarly, a user may pre-select which devices should ring on receipt of a call by any of the devices. This offers the user the option to pick up the call using any of the devices.
Further, a user may manually transfer a call from one device to another. For example, a user may pick up a call at one device, e.g., a standard desk phone, and transfer that call to another device, e.g., a mobile phone. This is commonly accomplished by accepting the call at the first device, placing the call on hold at the first device, and dialing a new number (i.e., of the device chosen) in order to transfer the call.